Otaku
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: Two girls enter the world of anime...
1. Default Chapter

Otakus' Task  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Disclaimer: All anime involved in this fic are NOT mine or Crysta's (sadly), so please don't sue.  
  
Author Note: Ai speaking! No, not Orikasa Ai...hehe. Ai as in the co- author of this fic who is just an Otaku. Hehe. Anyway, please R&R! This is a joint-fic and you'll hear from Crysta later on. Kays? Oh, P.S. there will be a bit of hentai, so those of you who don't like it, LEAVE!  
  
'Lunge, jab, stab, yes!' A buzzer rang and the girl who had just won in the fencing match lifted her mask. Golden, shoulder-length hair spilled from it and her emerald eyes displayed the smile on her lips. "Good match," she said to her opponent, who was on the ground supporting themself on their elbows. As she reached her hand out to help them up, the person pulled back. "Huh?"  
  
"I don't need your help, you Otaku freak," a cold male voice said. The boy took off his mask as he got up to reveal dark brown hair and pale grayish eyes. His teeth were like a beaver's and he had braces. Needless to say, he was NOT very good looking. He took off.  
  
"Hey, great match, Ai!" a female voice called. Ai turned around and she waved as a girl with bright, hazel eyes and long, black hair hugged her. "You were great! And you beat Mikage Eiichi! If I had known that he would be here, I'd have entered the competition."  
  
"Eiichi? So that's who that was..." Ai smiled. "Then that explains everything. He just called me 'Otaku freak.'"  
  
The other girl rolled her eyes. "Typical coming from the President of the 'Anti-Anime Association.' C'mon, let's go await the results of the competition to see who you're fighting next."  
  
"Dueling," Ai corrected. "You have to learn that word, Crysta."  
  
"Whatever. I'm co-captain of the school fencing team, too, ya know. I can call it fighting if I want."  
  
Ai giggled and linked arms with Crysta. "Whatever. Let's go."  
  
"Hey, great match yesterday," a girl with dark hair and blue-green eyes said, passing Ai as she did her stretches in a pair of shorts and running outfit.  
  
Ai looked up from her splits and smiled. "Thanks, Meiko."  
  
"Hey, quit it you overachiever," Crysta joked. She was beside her on the gym floor also doing stretches. "You're going to become even more popular than me." Ai giggled. "Anyway, I hear that Eiichi's little organization is going to be shut down because of racist remarks from a member," Crysta continued.  
  
"What?" Ai asked. She found it hard to believe someone could make a racist remark about anime in Japan.  
  
Crysta shrugged. "I think it was an exchange student. Eiichi's going to have to fight hard against the RSE board of education." The RSE was a nickname given to 'Roget's School for the Extraordinary,' a private school in Tokyo.  
  
"Good. Maybe that club can be shut down," Ai said. She got up. "We're going to be late for cheerleader practice. Let's go."  
  
Crysta sighed. "Do we have to?"  
  
Ai laughed. "Sweatdrop," was all she said. "Let's go."  
  
"Mrow." The two took off for the locker room laughing.  
  
"I'm so tired," Crysta complained as she and Ai walked home from school. They were both still in the RSE school uniform which was a pleated gray skirt with white blouses with straight-cut sleeves and a gray vest. Both had black briefcase-like school bags.  
  
Ai smiled in exasperation. "Whatever. We don't have that much homework today, so what do you want to do?"  
  
"I'd better do my homework first," Crysta said. "So we'll do it at your house. My brother's girlfriend is over." She made a gagging motion by sticking her finger in her mouth. Ai laughed. "Then we'll work on that song for 'Outcast'."  
  
"The new one?"  
  
"Duh! Which other one?"  
  
"Okay, okay." They continued to talk as they walked to Ai's house.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ai stated as they began work on the song. They had finished their homework early. She petted Amaterasu, her pet cat. Amaterasu gave her an annoyed look and ran outside the window. Ai was unfazed by her behavior. "Wanna come with me to the kitchen?"  
  
Crysta was already halfway out the door. Ai laughed and ran out after her. They raced down to the kitchen and ran right through the doorway that led into it. "Waaaaaah! What the-?!" Both girls were now floating in mid-air in a whirlpool. Their skirts wavered in the slight breeze formed in it, as did their hair.  
  
"Hey! You're hair's getting in my face!" Ai exclaimed, batting away a few strands. "Uh...where are we?"  
  
"What makes you think I know?" Crysta replied.  
  
A deep female voice replied, "You're in a portal."  
  
"Who're you?" Ai asked automatically.  
  
"That's not important. Do you want me to answer your other questions?"  
  
"Uh...yeah," Crysta said with sarcasm.  
  
The voice ignored her rudeness. "You're in a portal that leads to my world. It's where all MAIN anime characters dwell...good AND bad."  
  
"Cool!" Ai exclaimed.  
  
"Please do not interrupt. I have a task for you. If you decide to go completely through this portal to my world, it'll be your job to save it. But you'll be posing as characters from a different anime, so they others won't be suspicious. There's a threat in this blissful world and I'm not strong enough to prevent it."  
  
"But you created this portal. We don't have any powers at all," Crysta interrupted.  
  
"Never mind that. You'll get powers as your time in that world progresses. So, do you want to go?"  
  
"Of course!" Ai and Crysta answered. "We would never give up a chance to be in a world where there is a bunch of anime people."  
  
"Good. Close your eyes." The girls did as they were instructed.  
  
Ai peeked through about two seconds later to find herself in a quaint little room. She and Crysta were both still in the same uniform. "Hey, open your eyes," she hissed to Crysta.  
  
Crysta opened her eyes and surveyed the room. "Wow," she whispered. She looked down at her hands. "Hey! I'm 2-D!"  
  
"Shh...someone's coming," Ai chided. Sure enough, Hotohori from Fushigi Yugi walked in dressed in jeans and a red shirt. "Y-you're-" Ai began.  
  
Crysta looked like she was about to melt into a puddle and her eyes turned to hearts. "Hotohori," she half-sighed/half-squeaked. She cleared her throat and blush lines appeared.  
  
Ai stared at her. "Hey, that's cool," she said.  
  
Hotohori stared at them, then smiled that sweet smile everyone loves about him. "You must be the new people," he said. "I'll show you to your rooms." He was walking out, straightening his cuffs.  
  
Ai and Crysta followed. "Uh...I'm sorry, but that voice in the whirlpool didn't tell us much about this place...could you explain?" Crysta asked.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "I'd be glad to help. There are many different houses around here with different occupants. It works like what Miaka's world is like." Ai and Crysta shared a glance. "So you shall probably be attending high school?" The two nodded, though he couldn't see. "Yes...and I am attending college. We were informed of two new occupants from another different world." He turned into a hallway and two rooms were facing each other. "These are your rooms. We're about to have dinner in a moment. Please come down to the dining room."  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Oh, yes. You don't know where that is." He smiled. "I'll be right back to get you as soon as I brush my hair," he said. He left.  
  
Ai and Crysta stared at each other before breaking into squeals. Or at least Crysta was squealing. Ai was jumping up and down, her mouth open, but no words came out. "We're actually ANIMATED!" Crysta exclaimed softly.  
  
Ai stopped jumping. "Hey...do you think all the FY people live here? Or do you think other people do?"  
  
"I guess we find out when we go to dinner," Crysta shrugged. "I'm going to change."  
  
Ai nodded and turned to head into the room that had her name above it. She stopped and turned. "Hey, what do you think our powers are?"  
  
Crysta shrugged again and smiled. "I don't know. But I don't care at this moment. We're living with Hotohori and that's enough for me right now."  
  
Ai smiled and shook her head. "Whatever. I'm going to get changed out of these clothes for dinner." She closed the door to her room.  
  
Crysta went out of her room taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She was in an army-green skirt made of parachute material with two wide pockets on either side of them and a puffy-sleeved blouse that revealed her belly button and went straight at the top so that it showed her shoulders. Hotohori was already waiting outside with Ai. Ai was in a pair of short overalls made of denim in a shade of violet. She had a tanktop underneath and her hands were in her pockets.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Crysta had to struggle to keep from squeaking as she said, "Yes." But it was almost hoarse. She saw Ai give her a look over Hotohori's shoulder.  
  
The house was only one story, so Ai and Crysta both eliminated the possibility of all the Fushigi Yugi people being under the same roof. (Although it would've been nice with all those bishounen there.)  
  
"This is the dining room," Hotohori said, leading them into yet another room. A group of people was walking around getting the table set. Ai and Crysta needed no introduction, but he gave them one anyway. "This is Duo, Tomo, Hilde, Lantis, and Yui." He pointed to each person respectively, then coughed loudly. They all turned their heads. "Guys, we have new occupants," he informed them.  
  
"Hey," Duo greeted with a smile. He was in a red dress-shirt and jeans. "I'm Duo. Who're you?"  
  
Hilde kicked him. She was dressed in a green pair of shorts and a blue sweater. "I'm Hilde."  
  
"It's all right," Ai said. "Watashi wa Kitto Ai."  
  
"Tenshi Crysta Sakura. Call me Crysta."  
  
"Hmph." Tomo turned back around and sat down at the table. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants.  
  
Ai glared at him. She never did like the jerk from the show...well...other than his looks. Besides, he was gay, so she couldn't have an interest in him anyway. She looked over at Crysta, who was taking in the sight of all the bishounen. Hotohori and Lantis mainly. Lantis was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans with a rip over one knee. She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Duo. None of the guys so far were available except for Hotohori and Lantis. And Crysta would kill her if she stepped in her way.  
  
Which was true. Crysta would've killed Ai if she stepped in the way of her bishounen. She knew Ai would understand, though. Besides, they were in an anime world...FULL of bishounen. Ai would find someone. Crysta was sure of it. She quickly took the seat in-between Hotohori and Lantis, opposite Ai.  
  
Soon, everyone was sitting down at the table. "So...what do you guys have?" Duo asked suddenly.  
  
Ai and Crysta gave each other a look. They knew what he meant, but needed to stall. "Uh...what do you mean?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Practically everyone at this table has some power from their world, and I've got a Gundam and Hilde's got me." He received a kick under the table from Hilde, who was also smiling. "Anyway, what do you have?"  
  
Crysta picked at her food. "Well..."  
  
"Duo, don't put them on the spot already," Lantis said. "You're probably making them nervous." He flashed Crysta a smile and she blushed despite herself.  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Yeah. Cut them some slack, Duo." He was gazing at his reflection the plate he'd just gotten.  
  
'A little conceited, but doesn't bother me,' Crysta thought, looking back and forth between Lantis and Hotohori.  
  
Ai wasn't so lucky as Crysta. And it didn't help having Tomo sitting beside her, as well. 'Why me?' she thought to herself. 'Why oh why couldn't I be put in a house where Heero is?' "Heero."  
  
"Huh? You met him already?" Duo asked, looking up.  
  
Ai shook her head quickly, her hands on her lap. "No! I-I was singing to a song. I said 'hero.'"  
  
Duo shrugged and looked back at his foot. "Okay. Sorry. I thought I heard you say 'Heero.'"  
  
'Why me?' Ai thought to herself again as she picked at her food. She wasn't very hungry anymore.  
  
"Hey, Ai, you awake?" Crysta asked, shining a light into Ai's face.  
  
Ai sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Turn that flashlight off," she hissed, annoyed.  
  
Crysta smiled. "Sorry." She flicked off the flashlight and turned on Ai's light. Ai got out of bed. She was in a pair of sweat pants with that tanktop from earlier. "So, what do you think of our new home so far?" Crysta added, stepping into Ai's room. Ai could see she was in a pair of silk pajamas in red.  
  
Ai smirked. "What do YOU think?" she asked.  
  
"I can't believe I get to live with Lantis and Hotohori!" Crysta squealed. She sighed. "Don't you love this place?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You've got your top two bishies and I'm stuck here with the gay opera performer. Duo's got Hilde." She sighed. "All that's left is the gaylord."  
  
"Aw...maybe you'll meet someone in school?"  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully." She rolled her eyes. "I'll be lucky to get Heero in my class." Her eyes became hearts and Crysta threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Stop daydreaming about Heero Yuy when there are so many other bishounen."  
  
"Hehe. Oh, shut up. I'll daydream about whoever I want." She picked up a pillow and slammed it on Crysta's head. The two laughed softly as they started a pillow fight.  
  
"Hey, Crysta, wake up," Lantis said, shaking Crysta's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to get up," Crysta whined groggily.  
  
Lantis smiled and continued to shake her shoulder. "You're going to be late for school."  
  
"Oh, all right." Crysta opened her eyes to see Lantis in a green dress shirt and jeans and sat up. She quickly recalled yesterday. "Oh, good morning!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Lantis smiled. "Good morning. We're going to be leaving for school in half an hour, so you'd better get moving."  
  
Crysta nodded. "Okay!" Lantis left her room and she skipped over to her closet. "I wonder if we wear the uniforms we came with." She opened her closet to find two extras of her uniform. "I guess we do," she said, taking one out of three of the identical outfits off the rack.  
  
Ai awoke to an annoying sound. Tomo's hissing at her to wake up. "Shut up and leave me alone," she muttered, throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Hey!" Tomo threw it back at her and she opened her eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and an over-sized t-shirt. She wondered if he slept in it or if he planned to leave the house in it. She had to admit he looked pretty hot.  
  
"What're you doing in here?" she muttered, getting out of bed. She stretched and yawned. "Shouldn't you be out knocking on Na-" She stopped, remembering that she was pretending to be an anime character who didn't know them. "Never mind."  
  
Tomo didn't seem to take notice. "I'm here to wake you up so you aren't late for school. Show a little gratitude." He didn't stick around to hear her response.  
  
Ai groaned furiously. "I can see Heero today," she muttered to herself. Ai stripped out of her sweats and walked to the closet.  
  
"Breakfast is served in 10 minutes," a voice said. Tomo opened the door and Ai squeaked. "Whoa!" He closed the door quickly. Ai was quick to lock it and continued dressing.  
  
Ai entered the dining room prepared for school to find everyone getting breakfast. When she caught Tomo's eye as she sat down, she flushed pink and turned away. 'Come on, Ai. He's gay. Why should it matter?'  
  
"Morning!" Crysta said, touching Ai's shoulder from behind. Ai would've jumped up to the ceiling had Duo, in a clean, white shirt and gray pants, not grabbed her shoulder at that same moment to ask for the syrup. "Geez, you're jumpy today," Crysta commented as Ai passed Duo his syrup. "Morning, Hotohori!" she continued. Ai noticed her friend's eyes were hearts again.  
  
Crysta took the vacant seat beside Ai and Hotohori. She set her black bookbag down. "So...what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Hey, that's cool," Ai said, looking at her schedule as she and Crysta left the front office of their new school. There were other anime characters bustling this way and that in the gray uniform the RSE had. They had just gotten their schedules and Ai was examining both. "We have all our classes together."  
  
"Really?" Crysta asked. She was more or less as surprised as Ai. It was hard to believe they had all their classes together...again. "Hey, don't look now, but I see Heero standing by our homeroom door."  
  
Ai's head snapped up at hearing this. She took Crysta's arm without another word and dodged through people to their homeroom door. Heero was just walking in and she was running so fast she knocked herself AND Crysta into him...though Crysta wasn't sure whether it was really an accident or not.  
  
"S-sorry," Ai stuttered. Crysta still couldn't tell. Ai was a good actress.  
  
"Hn. It's okay." Heero stood and dusted himself off. Ai was already on her feet. He bowed. "Yuy Heero. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Ai blushed. "I'm Kitto Ai."  
  
"And I'm Tenshi Crysta Sakura. Call me Crysta for short."  
  
"Heero? Hey. Do you remember our English homework?" a female voice asked. Ai saw a girl appear beside Heero. It was Relena. She and he walked off talking while she gawked.  
  
"Looks like someone else already claimed him," Crysta said, stifling her laughs with her hand.  
  
Ai glared at her. "Oh shut up," she muttered. 'This can't get any worse, can it?'  
  
Ai smiled as she greeted another boy on her way to lunch. She was talking to Crysta, who didn't appear to be listening. She seemed more focused on the boys passing by them. 'At least she's enjoying this,' Ai thought to herself. So far...all the guys Ai had thought hot were either gay or taken. Other guys were falling at Crysta's feet. She sighed. And the noise was getting to her, too. The school was large and there were a lot of people. Someone was always around yelling. She looked over at the door marked "Cafeteria." "Finally," she muttered.  
  
"Finally what?" Crysta asked. "Oh, the cafeteria. It's probably packed, though..."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I think we can find Duo around here. He said he'd meet us at the door."  
  
Crysta nodded and followed after Ai to the door, pushing past people all around. They finally managed to get there to find Duo and Hilde talking. "Hey!" Duo said. "How're you two?"  
  
"School sucks," Ai answered dryly. "I'm hungry. Let's go inside, already."  
  
Duo laughed. "All right, all right." He walked inside, where people could be seen pushing and talking. Ai felt a headache coming on. Crysta felt love. The room was filled with bishounen. A boy she recognized as Carrot from Sorcerer Hunters appeared.  
  
"Hey, are you busy Saturday?" he asked, nosebleeding.  
  
Crysta giggled. "Sorry, I have plans," she said. She pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper. "Call me some other time." She winked as she walked off after giving him the paper with her number.  
  
"I feel a migraine," Ai muttered. "Tell me there's a drinking fountain somewhere. I need some water."  
  
"We're almost at the front," Hilde said. "Only three people more to go."  
  
"Oh, all right." Ai stayed in line. She got her lunch (ice cream and a hotdog) quickly and sat down at a table. Duo and Hilde and Crysta joined her. "Okay, I'm going to get some water," she said, standing up and leaving.  
  
"We'll save your seat for you!" she heard Crysta call.  
  
As Ai dodged through more people to get out of the cafeteria, she bumped into somebody. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. She looked up to see Amiboshi, who was also dressed in the school uniform. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked.  
  
Ai sighed. "No, not really," she muttered. "Sorry. I just have a major headache."  
  
Amiboshi smiled. "Yeah, I understand. Do you want me to show you where a drinking fountain is?"  
  
Ai wasn't sure if she wanted the help. But she needed that water or she was going to start crying in pain. The migraine was REALLY hurting. "Yeah, thanks," she said with a smile. Besides, she added secretly to herself, he was cute.  
  
"Right this way." He led the way out of the cafeteria into a small hallway. It was completely secluded. A single drinking fountain was there.  
  
"Thanks," Ai repeated, taking in some water. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm Kitto Ai."  
  
"My friends just call me Amiboshi," he said. He blushed a little. "I was wondering...are you busy tomorrow?"  
  
Ai shook her head and smiled, then pulled out a piece of paper. 'If Crysta can do it, so can I.' She wrote down her number. "Call me after school. Ja!" She ran off waving to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Crysta had been watching Ai's seat for her when another cute boy appeared. It was Vash from Trigun. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.  
  
Crysta nodded. "Yeah, sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Hey. Are you busy Friday?"  
  
Crysta shook her head. "Nope." She automatically pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her number, the handed him the piece.  
  
"You seem like this happens to you every day," Hilde said with a smile.  
  
Crysta smiled and winked. "When you got it, you got it."  
  
"Hey, here come Quatre and Dorothy," Duo said.  
  
"And Trowa, Heero, Relena, Catherine, and Wufei," Hilde added, looking in another direction. Soon the table was filled with all of them.  
  
"You haven't been properly introduced," Duo said in mock politeness. "This is Heero, Relena, Wufei, Catharine, Trowa, Dorothy, and Quatre."  
  
'Hi's were exchanged and handshakes were, as well. "Oh, and this is Ai," Crysta said as Ai reappeared, surprised at the number of people at the table. "More bishounen. Don't you love this?" Crysta whispered. Ai rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
  
"I am young," Ai read perfectly. "English sucks," she muttered as she began writing on her paper. Ai was still in her school clothes. At that moment the phone by her bed rang. Glad for a break, she picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Is Ai home?" a male voice asked.  
  
Ai sat up. "Hai. This is her."  
  
"Oh hey, it's Amiboshi."  
  
"Hi. What's up?"  
  
"My brother, Suboshi, is ranting." They both laughed. "So...are you free for dinner tomorrow?"  
  
"You mean a date?"  
  
"Um...yeah?"  
  
"Okay. Pick me up at 7:00."  
  
"Okay. bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Someone's got a boyfriend," Crysta said in singsong. She was in the doorway, shamelessly eavesdropping. "So...who is it?"  
  
Ai blushed. "Shut up. And I do NOT have a boyfriend. It's just Amiboshi."  
  
"You're dating Amiboshi already?" Yui asked. "Crysta's got guys falling all over her and yet even SHE doesn't have a boyfriend yet."  
  
Ai rolled her eyes. "Is there no privacy here? I'm going to the basement to do my homework." She gathered her book and folders and left the room with Crysta and Yui laughing behind.  
  
Author Note: Hi! Okay, so how bad did it stink? Hopefully, Crysta's chapter will be better. Review, please! I'll try to improve in my next chapter. Ja! 


	2. 

Otakus' Task  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Disclaimer: ...Do I have to say this? Okay, fine. All anime appearing in this fic are NOT mine. ::sigh::  
  
Author Note: There's been a change in plans. Crysta won't be here for a while...so I'll keep writing her chapters for her. =^-^= *mrow* Anyway, I'll try not to bore you to death. Please R&R! I'm trying out a new writing style...well, not so much style as point of view. Hehe...so don't be surprised if you see me breaking into other people's thoughts and not just Crysta's and Ai's. I may also be trying some other new stuff around in different chapters, so not all of mine will be the same...^.^;; Hehe...gomen if it becomes a difficulty.  
  
~A week later~  
  
Crysta's prediction came true. Ai did have a boyfriend. She and Amiboshi were seeing a lot of each other and even though she didn't consider it "official", they were becoming more and more like a couple.  
  
It was Friday afternoon, meaning school had just ended and Crysta and Ai were talking as they waited for Tomo to arrive to pick them up. Amiboshi watched as the girls talked. A black car pulled up to the place they were standing in front of. As usual, Tomo looked pissed to see them. He said he didn't like to have to be the one to pick up the two "bakas."  
  
"Hey, Tomo," Amiboshi said.  
  
Tomo only glared at him. Amiboshi figured something must've been wrong since Tomo at least said a greeting. "Hurry up," he said sharply to the girls.  
  
"Geez, what's with you today?" Crysta grumbled, getting into the car.  
  
Ai didn't care what was wrong with Tomo. She kissed Amiboshi briefly on the lips before following in suit behind Crysta. "Okay, let's go," she said cheerfully to Tomo. She was in a good mood today. Partly because she was going out on a "group outing" with Crysta, Yui, Suboshi, Duo, Hilde, Tomo and Amiboshi and partly because she and Amiboshi were just assigned partners for their new English assignment. It was a poster on a Chinese God. They already knew which god they would be doing. Sieryuu. And they could ask him for all the information they needed since he also had a job in this world.  
  
Tomo watched the scene play out between Amiboshi and Ai and drove off quickly after Ai got into the car. In the past week, every time he saw Amiboshi and Ai together, he had the sudden urge to slam Amiboshi's teeth in. It wasn't until just that Friday that he realized why. He was in love with the baka! All those years of thinking he was just gay and in love with Nakago turned out to be a total lie. Now he knew how Nuriko felt when he fell for the Suzaku no Baka. Though Ai was definitely better than her. The only problem was what to do about his newfound attraction towards the new girl that had just landed in their home.  
  
Duo watched with interest as Tomo and Ai got into another argument with each other. They'd just gotten home and somehow an argument managed to strike. Of course, the two didn't know he was there. They were arguing in Tomo's room and he was in the doorframe. "Ah, lover's quarrel," he said just as Ai looked like she would slap Tomo. Both turned around and glared at him. "Hey, I just wanted to know if you guys were ready to go yet. Crysta and everyone else are ready."  
  
Ai remembered the outing and smiled. She immediately forgot what she was doing with Tomo and ran into her room. She wanted to see Amiboshi. On the way to her room, she ran into Yui. Of course, Yui was unfazed and she quickly apologized, then continued to head for her room.  
  
Tomo glared at Duo quickly before walking past the braided Gundam pilot and walked past him. Somehow, Crysta managed to convince him to come, too. All he had to do was put on his shoes and he'd be ready. He knew it'd take Ai a long time to look for an outfit, and since everyone was already ready, he found another opportunity to tease her.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, ten minutes spent looking for a matching pair of shoes for her outfit, Ai began to dress. She'd chosen a spaghetti- strap dress with a black shirt underneath without shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror when she put on her black pumps. "Hm...too revealing," she said outloud, but she didn't have any time to debate it with herself as everyone was already waiting.  
  
"Nice dress. How long did it take you to dress yourself since it couldn't possibly have taken so long to pull it out of the dumpster," Tomo said blandly as she emerged.  
  
Ai glared at him, but didn't say anything. Amiboshi was already standing there. "Hi," she said to him.  
  
Amiboshi smiled at his girlfriend. He liked the look, and could tell Tomo did, too. He didn't know why he was being so mean, though. "Don't mind Tomo. I think it's a cool dress," he whispered to her as they took hands and began to head outside. It earned him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Tomo watched Ai and Amiboshi stare up at the carousal. Somehow, Crysta got them all to go to the carnival. Therefore, there was the matter of the Tunnel of Love. Tomo had hoped nobody would mention them going, especially all of them, as that would not work. But Crysta did. Did he just imagine it, or had she also given him a wink?  
  
"Okay, let's split up!" she said. She pulled Amiboshi to her side. Lantis and Hotohori were not present, or else she never would've been able to do this. "Mind if I borrow him for this ride?" she asked Ai.  
  
Ai smiled. "Sure. But...who does that leave ME with?" Then she realized the error of her words. "Tomo?" she answered herself. "Crysta," she moaned.  
  
Amiboshi looked back between the two of them, then turned to Crysta in confusion. "But we're-" Crysta nudged him and he shut up. He knew whatever it was, it was clearly between Ai and Tomo.  
  
Crysta smiled. "Okay. Let's go," she said, grabbing Amiboshi and pulling him into a swan boat. She waved to Tomo and Ai as they rode off. 'Okay, they'll forgive me later,' she told herself, smiling as it got darker.  
  
Ai and Tomo were outside sweatdropping. Yui and Suboshi got into a separate boat and Duo and Hilde followed. "Uh...do you think Crysta will notice if we don't go on?" Ai asked Tomo.  
  
Tomo shook his head. "Her? Yeah, right. We'd better just go. Get it over with."  
  
"Oh, fine." Ai sighed and got into the boat with Tomo, moving as far away from him as possible. They were lucky the boat was so large. There was room to fit another person in the middle with the distance the two set for each other.  
  
Inside the tunnel, Amiboshi turned to Crysta. She seemed thoughtful. "Hey, what're you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
Crysta turned. "Huh?" She grinned. "Oh. You probably want an explanation for why I made you my partner, huh?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean...Ai IS my girlfriend."  
  
Crysta laughed. Amiboshi didn't understand why she was laughing. "Don't tell me you don't see something strange going on between the two. I mean, no offense to you, but I think Tomo likes her and she feels the same."  
  
"What? You're crazy. No way Ai likes him!" Amiboshi said frantically. Crysta clamped a hand over his lips.  
  
"Hey, keep it down," she hissed. "You don't want them to hear us, do you?" She glared at him.  
  
Amiboshi shook his head and she released his lips. "Okay, explain to me why you think they like each other?"  
  
Crysta stared at him as though that was the easiest question in the world to answer. "Don't tell me you don't see the looks Tomo keeps giving her. And all those deathglares he hands you?"  
  
"He deathglares at everyone," Amiboshi muttered. He wasn't sure what he was hearing. No way his girlfriend liked Tomo!  
  
"Yeah, but how many women does he look at like he looks at Ai?"  
  
"You're forgetting he's gay."  
  
"People change. Maybe he just hasn't found the right person."  
  
Amiboshi paused. "Fine. So it's POSSIBLE Tomo likes Ai, but what makes you think she likes him?"  
  
"Trust me, I've known Ai for years. She doesn't act like anyone the way she does with Tomo." Amiboshi sighed. Crysta knew he'd given up on reasoning with her, but would now be keeping a closer guard on Ai. It wasn't a problem with her. Her plan would still carry out.  
  
In the other side of the tunnel, Ai and Tomo were looking away from each other into the water. The Tunnel of Love was uninteresting. There were pictures of Cupids and pink was everywhere. Tomo decided to speak first. "Why are there pictures of naked, fat, little boys?" he asked.  
  
Ai giggled. "Those are Cupids. Cupid was the Roman god of Love and his Grecian counterpart was Eros."  
  
"And he looked like that?" Tomo asked skeptically. "A god of Love?"  
  
Ai shook her head. "Not really. He was a handsome man. Of course, you can't expect much less of the son of the goddess of Love and Beauty Aphrodite. This is just the way most people portray him as for a joke." She paused. He didn't speak. The rest of the ride would be quiet. Both of them knew that.  
  
Ai hugged Amiboshi before he left around the neck. Suboshi and Yui were hugging each others' waists and not letting go. They were kissing, too. As Ai turned away to walk inside, she could've sworn she saw Amiboshi give Tomo a dirty look as he walked in. "Good night, okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks. Sweet dreams."  
  
"You, too." He blew her a kiss and dragged Suboshi away, pulling him away from Yui.  
  
Crysta entered the house last and closed the door. She saw Tomo retreating into his room. It'd been a long night. Tomorrow was Saturday. Amiboshi was coming again tomorrow to work on his and Ai's project. Sieryuu would also be coming. Tomo was, meanwhile, going to be out working. He and Hotohori both. They were going to college, but were also part-time models. Crysta wasn't in the least surprised with Hotohori's looks. She headed into her room. Tomorrow she could sleep in.  
  
Amiboshi arrived right on time for him and Ai to work. Sieryuu had not yet arrived. He kissed Ai on the lips as she greeted him at the door.  
  
"Hey, where's Sieryuu?" Ai asked, pulling away from Amiboshi for a moment.  
  
"I'm right here," a male voice replied.  
  
Both Ai and Amiboshi turned. Ai had seen many bishounen already but she'd never seen anyone like the god Sieryuu. It was as though he naturally radiated a regal glow making him irresistible. She looked up at Amiboshi, who was staring at her wide-eyed. "Jealous?" she teased.  
  
"A bit," he admitted.  
  
Sieryuu rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. "Are you going to interview me or not?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Sieryuu. The poster and computer are in the living room."  
  
Tomo knocked on the door a half an hour after Sieryuu had gone. He was tired. Modeling was harder than it looked. He was so tired he didn't even change out of his tight leather pants and red dress shirt. He didn't even completely button his shirt, so his chest was showing. The tails were also hanging out.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Ai said, opening the door. She took in his clothes, especially his pants, which left nothing and everything to the imagination. (::writer twitches uncontrollably and falls out of her seat::)  
  
Tomo glared at her. "Who were you expecting? I know Hotohori's already home."  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone," Ai snapped hotly. She turned on her heel and stomped away.  
  
"You should apologizing for yelling at her," Crysta said in the doorway. She walked off just before Tomo could think of that glint he saw in her eyes. He glared at her retreating figure, then walked into his room and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"What?" Crysta asked Duo. He was over at Catherine's house and was calling Crysta over the phone.  
  
Duo's voice was cheerful despite the serious dilemma. "Trowa's just gone missing. But don't worry about it. We'll find him. I just called to say me and Hilde are gonna move into his house since Catherine's freaking out. We'll be back pretty late tonight if we can't find him and we'll pack tomorrow."  
  
"But...why is he missing?" she asked.  
  
Duo laughed. "How would I know? He's probably just plastered in a bar or something. Oh, I gotta go. Hilde wants to start now. I'll see you tonight. Bye."  
  
"Uh, bye," Crysta said. Duo already hung up.  
  
Ai peeked out of her bedroom. "Is Tomo in his room?" she whispered. Crysta nodded. Both knew that Ai had no intention of seeing Tomo right now. "So...who was that?"  
  
"Duo. Trowa's missing and he and Hilde are out looking. They're moving into Catherine's house tomorrow since she's become really frantic."  
  
"Oh." There was a moment of silence. Then Ai spoke up. "Well, I'd better get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
When Ai had gone to bed, Crysta turned back to the book she'd been reading. It was strange. Why was Trowa missing. "Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked. She turned to see Hotohori walking towards her. He took the seat beside her on the couch. "Hey, why're you still up?"  
  
Crysta smiled. "No reason. Duo and Hilde are moving out tomorrow."  
  
"I already know. He told me earlier today."  
  
"Oh. Well...I don't know. I'm just wondering why Trowa suddenly went missing."  
  
"We'll find him eventually. You should get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Good night, Hotohori." She got up and kissed him on the cheek, then ran into her room.  
  
Tomo watched Ai and Amiboshi make out on the couch. Amiboshi was lucky. How he envied the boshi twin at this moment. Or...every moment. He smirked at the two. 'Don't wish for what you can't have. You end up with nothing,' he thought to himself as he turned. That had been the mistake he had made with Nakago.  
  
At that moment, an explosion was heard. Tomo, Ai, and Amiboshi turned to the wall where the TV use to be. In its place was a huge hole. A Serpent MS was outside. "This is Dekim Barton," an obnoxious voice said. "Surrender all your weapons and the two youths known as Crysta and Ai."  
  
Luckily for Crysta, she wasn't home. Ai, on the other hand, was. She stared up at the giant Serpent. Amiboshi stood in front of her, acting as a human shield, though with one blast the Serpent could destroy them both. "We're not surrendering any of those," Amiboshi said.  
  
Tomo arrived at Ai's side. "Definitely not."  
  
"Have it your way. I'm coming out and I'll take it myself." The cockpit hissed open and Dekim appeared with a gun. He pointed it directly at Ai's heart, then pulled the trigger. Amiboshi shoved her out of the way and fell atop her.  
  
Tomo quickly pulled out Shin and held it up to the man on the Serpent. "No one survives Tomo's illusions," he said softly as Dekim's eyes became small beads. In a moment, he collapsed. He was already dead. Tomo put Shin away and knelt beside Ai, who was cradling Amiboshi's body in her arms. "Let's get you to a hospital, baka," he muttered.  
  
Amiboshi shook his head. "I-It's too late." He smiled at Ai, then Tomo. "Tomo...take good care of her."  
  
"No, Amiboshi, you can't die..." Ai whispered, hugging him. "You can't." Amiboshi kissed her lightly on the cheek before his eyelids slowly closed like two curtains. "No, no," Ai whispered over and over.  
  
Tomo stared at Amiboshi's body, then the wall...or what was the wall. He did a double take. The Serpent and the man were gone. All that was left was the hole in the wall. He looked down at Ai, who was crying as she held Amiboshi's body. "Get up," he said harshly to her. "Crying is not going to bring him back."  
  
Ai shot daggers at him with her eyes. "Shut up." She stood up and met his eyes. "What do you know about this? You didn't just lose someone you loved. So shut up and leave me alone." She turned and ran into her room.  
  
Ai heard her door being knocked on and looked up from her computer. It'd been four days since Amiboshi died. She had shown up at his funeral and had listened to Suboshi's eulogy. Suboshi had, of course, sensed his brother's death. He was mad at Tomo, of course, for killing Dekim first. Duo and Hilde had already moved out.  
  
"Come in," Ai said in her usual tone. It was still as bright as before Amiboshi died. She tried not to think of him. It hurt too much.  
  
Tomo entered Ai's room and stared at her back. She was at the computer, facing out the window and typing at the same time. "Hey," he said quietly.  
  
Ai spun around. She had not forgotten about what Tomo had said the day Amiboshi died. She despised him right now. "Get out," she seethed in a deadly tone.  
  
"No," he said simply. "I need to apologize to you."  
  
"I don't want your apology. Just get out and leave me alone."  
  
"No," he repeated. Ai couldn't hear his voice grow slightly shaky with the blood rushing through her head. Tomo couldn't help it. She hadn't spoken to him in four days. He couldn't handle her hating him so much. "Please, hear me out," he said.  
  
Ai shook her head and rolled a hand into a fist. "Get out," she repeated.  
  
Tomo made a step towards her and looked down at her, his lip quivering. Ai didn't notice. "Please, listen to me," he said softly.  
  
Ai shook her head and moved a hand to slap him. He grabbed it and held it in the air, then lowered his lips onto hers. Ai quickly pulled away from him, holding her wrist. "What're you doing?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Listen to me," he begged, moving closer to her. She shook her head as she reached the wall and closed her eyes. "Please."  
  
For the first time, Ai sensed the ache in his voice. She looked up at him. His eyes were boring into hers, pleading with her. She nodded reluctantly. "I'm listening."  
  
"Please forgive me. I know I had no business in saying what I said. You're right, I don't know what it is to experience loss like that, but I do know what it's like to want something that is not in your reach like you want Amiboshi to come back to life."  
  
"What's that?" Ai asked.  
  
"Love."  
  
Ai laughed. "Everyone is free to love."  
  
"It's not just love. It's a specific love."  
  
Ai caught his meaning. "Oh. Whose do you mean?"  
  
Tomo lowered his lips to hers, but held them in the air just a centimeter away. "Yours."  
  
It took Ai a while to realize what he meant. In fact, he was already kissing her when she realized. She melted into his enfolding arms as he kissed her, then let out a moan.  
  
Tomo immediately pulled away at her moan. "I'm sorry," he said. "Did I hurt you? I know I had no right to-"  
  
Ai shook her head and put a hand up to his cheek. No words needed to be spoken to explain how she felt. He bent his head again, kissing her gently on the lips. Amiboshi was always gentle when he kissed her, but she had to admit she never felt this way with him. She unconsciously pulled closer to Tomo and kissed him back.  
  
Crysta looked around the empty livingroom as she set her bag down. She'd been at the library and had sent Tomo home to apologize to Ai. She didn't expect him to listen, but it was worth a try.  
  
She passed by his room on her way to Ai's to find it closed. 'He must already be home.' She put her hand on the doorknob that opened Ai's room and found them both kissing by the window. "It's about time," she said outloud with a mischievous smile.  
  
Both Ai and Tomo turned and blushed when they saw Crysta. Neither were happy about her witnessing the kiss, but she apparently was. "Um...I think I'll go get dinner ready," Ai said, skirting between Tomo and the wall and past Crysta.  
  
Crysta smiled at Tomo. "Apologizing was a good idea after all, wasn't it?"  
  
"I would use Shin against you," he said coldly. Then his tone softened. "But you were right. I'm going to help Ai with dinner." He walked past her, too.  
  
Crysta hummed to herself as she closed the door and headed for her bedroom. She heard the doorbell and sighed. "I'll get it!" 'It's probably Hotohori or Lantis.' She began to think about Lantis, who had been missing most of the week. He left early and came home late. He never mentioned where he went. He was just gone. She opened the front door to find Hotohori outside. "Hey," she said, hugging him.  
  
Hotohori smiled. He liked the attention he'd been receiving from Crysta since Amiboshi died. She had suddenly become very clingy. He hugged her back with his free arm. "Is dinner ready?" he asked. "I'm starving."  
  
Crysta shook her head as she let go. "Tomo and Ai are making dinner."  
  
"Those two?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Crysta grinned. "Yep. They've...made up."  
  
Hotohori understood and nodded. "I see..."  
  
"I'll give you the details inside." She took his hand and walked him back to her room. Hotohori barely managed to kick the door closed with his foot.  
  
Ai was in the kitchen looking around for the pan to put the salmon fillet she was making when she felt Tomo's hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she said, turning around with a smile.  
  
Tomo smiled back at her. "Let's go out for dinner tomorrow."  
  
"You mean a date?" she asked skeptically, turning around to continue looking for the pan.  
  
Tomo nodded, though she couldn't see. "Yes. That's exactly what I mean."  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You wear those leather pants..."  
  
Ai turned around and Tomo's eyes grew wide as he stared at her attempt at an innocent smile, which was not working out very well. He nodded. "Deal."  
  
Author Note: Hiya! Uh...okay...what'd ya think? Yeah, I know, it sucked. Kekekeke. I told you, I can't write. (Especially sappy scenes...) Mwahahaha! Please review anyway and give me some 'constructive criticism'. Anything helps, right? ^_^ And I know that Amiboshi died really suddenly, especially when he became Ai's boyfriend in the same chapter. Sorry, I was impatient and I wanted Tomo to kiss Ai already! Oh, and Crysta will continue with details of the date and Tomo in tight leather pants (kekekekeke), and her talk with Hotohori, so you'll have to wait. And just TRY to guess where Lantis has been... Well, jaaaaa! Oh, PS, Crysta's back! So she'll write chapter's 3 and 4. I guess we're going 2 by 2 now. So that means you'll have to wait until 5 and 6 to see another of my stinky works. :P Honestly, I'll try to write better next time. = ^- ^= *mrow* Kekekeke... *sings* The ants going marching 2 by 2... 


	3. 

Otakus' Task  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: " Awww… do I have to. It makes me so sad. L Wahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Crysta as she ran around the dark room screaming and crying. " I don't want to! YOU HAVE TO FOR THE SAKE OF THE WHOLE WORLD! " And who made you boss?" THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME YOU LOVE! "Alright, alright, already, I'll say it. All anime that are in this fic are not mine or Ai's except for those that were created by us. Crysta glares at the ceiling " Are you happy now! You have just made me really sad." THAT'S ENOUGH SO YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE. " Yeah now I can get started and so onto the fic.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
In Crysta's Room:  
  
" What were the details that you wanted me to know," Hotohori asked as he took sight of the room. The room had changed to Crysta's personality and had taken the royal and red hues to decorate the entire room. In this world, the student's rooms changed to fit the person's personality. Hotohori was watching the sunlight filter through the windows when Crysta launched herself into his arms, taking the breath out of his body. 'What's she doing ' Hotohori thought to himself when Crysta looked into his eyes and then burst into tears. No guy likes to see a girl start crying and so Hotohori asked in his very kind and charming way," What's wrong, Crysta?"  
  
" Hotohori, I'm so sorry for breaking down like this but I am just so worried. Trowa has gone missing, Amboshi died and now I haven't heard anything from Lantis. He's been acting weird all this week. Today when I was asking his friends where he was, they said that he hadn't been to class yesterday and today. I'm just so scared about what's happening." Crysta sobbed as she kind of collapsed in Hotohori's arms.  
  
Hotohori, then feeling quite at a loss as to what to do picked her up and carried her to her four-poster bed. After laying her down on the velvet coverlet, he asked, " Why are you so worried about Lantis? He shouldn't be in any trouble. After all he is one of the best magic swordsman in this world and he can take care of himself. If he was in trouble, he could deal with whatever it is."  
  
" Like how Amboshi thought he could save Ai, but ended up dying instead," Crysta whispered softly. The potpourri that burned in the room was making her a little bit sleepy. Hotohori's face started to blur when he started shaking her.  
  
"Crysta. Crysta. It's bad manners to fall asleep when someone is talking to you." Hotohori said teasingly to Crysta. He started to pat her on the head like a child.  
  
"Sorry, again. Anyway," Crysta turned her tear filled eyes to Hotohori's comforting and gentle chocolate brown eyes, " I just have this bad feeling about what's happening. Ai finally told me all of the details that happened on the day of Amboshi's death. She told me that Deacon, Dekin, oh forget his name, the evil guy."  
  
" It's Dekim" Hotohori supplied to Crysta.  
  
" Oh it doesn't really matter what his name is, that guy wanted to kidnap me and Ai and was going to kill anyone who got in his way and so he killed Amboshi because he was trying to protect Ai. I think that there is something sinister going on in this world and someone is trying to get us out of the way for some reason." Crysta told Hotohori. During the conversation, he had stopped patting Crysta on the head and had watched her speak.  
  
" Crysta, look at me, " Hotohori commanded. Crysta turned her head at looked directly into Hotohori's eyes. " I don't know how you feel about me, but I know that no matter what happens I will protect you and I would risk my life in order to save you from any danger. I promise." Hotohori's hands were cradling Crysta's face at the time.  
  
" Really?" Crysta exclaimed. Her eyes had by then become little stars.  
  
" Yes, really." Hotohori said laughingly, as Crysta's stars grew bigger and brighter. Then Crysta threw her arms around Hotohori.  
  
" Thank you. I was so scared, but now that I know the you are going to protect me I will try to be brave." Crysta said.  
  
" Are you really that worried about Lantis?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Crysta said looking very downcast.  
  
"Since you are that worried I call Chichiri. He should know about everything that's happening around the world. He'll help us and anyways he loves a challenge."  
  
" Oh, thank you Hotohori. I'm so grateful. I'll pay you back for doing this." Crysta cried out adoringly.  
  
" Anyway, what were the details that you were going to tell me about?" Hotohori said in the manner of a person trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, you know how Ai and Tomo always were fighting or insulting each other."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The thing is that this is strange behavior for Ai. I knew her for a long time and she was never that rude to anyone, even if the person was the biggest jerk in the world. So I knew that she was feeling something else other than anger toward Tomo."  
  
"Frustration?" Hotohori supplied helpfully.  
  
"No, it wasn't that but passion."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, it was passion. She usually isn't this way around other guys. She usually acts like how she was with Amboshi. She is usually extremely loving, clingy and doesn't see all the flaws of the person. She just thinks of the guy as the greatest in the world."  
  
"So what's the problem with that?"  
  
"Well, if you can't see the flaws of the other person then you can't make a good relationship and talk about what's wrong!" Crysta yelled at Hotohori. She was getting a bit angry."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Hotohori said sheepishly."  
  
"Oh that's ok. Anyway, I knew that she liked him and I could tell from how Tomo was acting that he liked her, so I just kept putting them alone together. Finally, when I sent Tomo home to apologize to AI, they told each other their feelings. Isn't it sweet?" Little hearts and cupids started to fly around Crysta's head. Hotohori sweat dropped.  
  
" I'll call Chichiri, if you go and tell Ai to set another plate for him right now.'  
  
"Ok, I'll go tell her right now," and with a dash of speed and a small dust cloud she was gone.  
  
As he was calling Chichiri, Hotohori's mind was racing. 'She must be really worried if she was crying. She always seems to be very happy. How much doest she care for Lantis? Does she love him?' Jealousy streaked through Hotohori's body at the thought of the tall, handsome bishounen. 'It seems that way, but why?' His chest started to tighten at the thought of Lantis and Crysta kissing each other passionately. 'What do I feel about this girl? I think that I will take a shower to clear my thoughts.' And so with that Hotohori left Crysta's room and went to the bathroom.  
  
While Crysta and Hotohori were talking, Tomo and Ai were trying, unsuccessfully, to cook dinner.  
  
"Ok, I need to add a little salt, some rosemary and… Tomo stop that." Ai exclaimed as she hit Tomo's hand with a wooden spoon. "Or we'll never finish cooking dinner." Tomo had been periodically kissing Ai while she was trying to finish up dressing the fish.  
  
"Ow that hurt!"  
  
"Well, it should cause if you don't stop I will never finish before dinner starts."  
  
"Well, ok." Tomo replied with the pout of a sulky child.  
  
"Will you stop that?" Ai exclaimed laughingly." Does it really hurt that much?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I should just kiss it to make it all better.' And so Ai kissed Tomo's hand, which then led on to a total make out session. After ten minutes of continuous kissing, AI said," I really better finish.'  
  
"Ok, I'll let you finish as long as you finish in ten minutes. I think that is how long I can wait before I start kissing you again." Tomo replied with a smirk.  
  
" Well, its better than nothing." Ai said, as she then started finishing up the dressings of the fish.  
  
Tomo had become bored watching Ai for about a minute and said," I'll go and start on the soup right now."  
  
"Ok," Ai called as her mind thought of ideas to get revenge on Tomo for disrupting her work.  
  
Five minutes later, Tomo was stirring his soup while trying to ignore Ai who was kissing him on the cheek and blowing into his ear. "Hey that tickles."  
  
"Well, this should tell you not to wake up people by hissing in their ear and also to stop distracting people from their work by kissing them."  
  
"Should it?" And with that they started to make out again.  
  
This was how Crysta found them forty minutes later. They had moved from the stove and were leaning against the refrigerator. " AWWWWWWWWW! Isn't this so cute!" Crysta exclaimed as she took in the scene. Her eyes and smile grew larger as she saw some of the mess that was created by their kissing. Flour had littered the floor, cans had rolled off the countertops and there was a lot of disorder around the kitchen.  
  
" Well, uhmmm." Tomo started to clear his throat and then he directed a death glare at Crysta." Shouldn't you stop popping in like that?"  
  
"Sorry I can't stop. And anyway, it's a gift. I just came in to tell you that Chichiri is coming for dinner and that we…" Crysta had stopped because at that moment black smoke had started to billow out of the oven. ": Dinner's burning!"  
  
" My salmon!" Ai cried. Total chaos erupted as people were trying to put out the fire.  
  
Tomo had put on chicken shaped oven mittens and had opened the oven. Black smoke started to cover the whole kitchen then. His mittens had fallen into the fire and without realizing this he grabbed his pot of very hot soup and threw at the flames, burning his hands in the process. " Oww owww ow ow ow!" Tomo exclaimed.  
  
" AI was busy searching for a fire extinguisher in the closet. Mops, scrubs, and paper towel rolls were being thrown everywhere in her search. One of the mop heads landed on Tomo's head. He looked like a Jamaican rapper with dreadlocks. Crysta had reached the sink and was grabbing the hose. She then sprayed the water at the fire, drenching everything in its path, including Tomo. He started to get red in the face making him look like a Raggedy Andy.  
  
The whole kitchen was like a disaster zone. Trails of sugar streaked the countertops and objects started to float in the flood that was forming on the floor. Canisters and cans were rolling off the counters and there was chaos everywhere.  
  
"Dinner's totally ruined!" Big teardrops were forming around Ai's eyes before she threw herself into Tomo's arms. "I was hoping to make this really special for us because we are together now."  
  
"It's ok. Remember we're going on a date on Friday and I'm wearing those pants you like."  
  
"Really." Ai's eye's turned into hearts.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Awww…. Isn't this cute. What a very sweet moment," Crysta broke in.  
  
"Baka…. Now what are we going to do about dinner?" Tomo asked with an exasperated tone.  
  
"I think that I will go and ask Hotohori to take me to a take out restaurant. He's sure to know the best restaurants, but while I'm doing that you guys are going to start cleaning up the kitchen, ok." And with that, Crysta sprinted out of the door.  
  
"What!" Tomo and Ai yelled at the spot where Crysta stood. They turned around and looked at the chaos. "We're going to get her for this." They said as they started the task of getting order into the kitchen.  
  
Crysta was searching the house for Hotohori. She searched everywhere and when she finally found him, she threw herself into his arms. " Yea, I found you. I was searching for you everywhere. " Crysta said as she looked up into Hotohori's eyes.  
  
Hotohori was stunned. He had taken the shower to clear his mind of Crysta, when she throws herself at him at the end. Also he was naked. 'I hope she doesn't notice right now or we'll both be terribly embarrassed' He thought as he tried to control his emotions. "Uhmm...why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Well, you know how you told me to tell Ai that Chichiri was coming for dinner."  
  
"Yes." Hotohori said as he tried to stop himself from blushing. She was still hugging him, but she hadn't noticed. 'Thank goodness for small favors. What am I thinking? Didn't I want to clear my thoughts of her, but now I am like that she is hugging me. Do I like her more than as a friend.'  
  
"When I got there I found them having a total make out session, when suddenly there was smoke. The dinner was getting burned and to make a long story short, everything was ruined. So I was wondering if you could take me to a take out place so that we can eat?"  
  
"Ok, we'll go out for dinner as soon as I finish changing." 'This should get her attention and have her get out quickly.'  
  
"What! Ohh!!!" A blush started to form on Crysta's face making her look like a ripe tomato.  
  
"Gomen nasai…sorry… I'll get out now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sorry again," she said as she ran out of the bathroom. ' I was hugging Hotohori naked. I think that I better change right now.' And with that she raced into her room. She started for her closet because she got a little wet when she hugged him.' Oh my gosh, he is so hot! What? Don't I like Lantis? But they're both so hot and cool. Hehe. How can they both be hot and cool? Anyway, he's taking me out to a restaurant. It's like a date. I am so confused.' She thought this as she took out a little red cocktail dress and black high heels.' This closet has everything. Anyway why do I get this rush of hope and anxiety whenever I see him? Do I care for Hotohori more than as a friend?' Crysta asked herself these questions as she finished dressing, but one thought always crossed her mind. 'I hugged Hotohori while he was naked.' This always brought a blush to her face.  
  
Hotohori was again questioning his feelings for Crysta while he changed into a tight dress shirt and gray slacks. 'What is it about that girl? I thought I loved Miaka, but when I came to this world, I knew that my feelings for her were induced my desire for a girl who could understand me. Many have thrown themselves at me because of my looks, but she doesn't just take me at face value. She seems to want to get to know who I am inside. Why do I want to be around her so much? Usually I would never go out somewhere because I would get mobbed, but here I am changing just to get some dinner. I need to make some order out of this chaos.' And with that he finished dressing, checked out the mirror and left the room.  
  
Crysta was already waiting and to Hotohori she looked gorgeous. The dress wasn't able to hide anything. "Wow... I'm stunned."  
  
"Do you always say that or are you telling the truth?" Crysta asked coyly.  
  
"Why would I need to say a line, they always throw themselves at me?" Hotohori asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh… never mind. What was the name of the restaurant?" Crysta said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"It's called Sakura Blossoms. They are one of the best restaurants in the area and also the closest."  
  
"It sounds like a great place to go on a date."  
  
"What? Are you thinking that Lantis might bring you there?" Hotohori asked a little hurried.  
  
"No, its just… uhmm… if Ai and Tomo wanted to go there it sounds perfect.'  
  
"Well… anyway it overlooks a lake and it has one of the best tasting cuisine ever."  
  
"Your making my mouth water, just talking about it. Let's go!" Crysta then dragged Hotohori out of the hall and outside. They then went to Hotohori's black Porsche.  
  
"Cool, I get to ride in a Porsche."  
  
"With the money I make modeling, I just buy what I wanted." They both got into the Porsche and Hotohori started the car. They were off to Sakura Blossoms.  
  
"Well, if I had that kind of money I would go and fulfill my dreams."  
  
"What dreams?" Hotohori asked keeping his eyes on the road. It was a beautiful night. The stars gleamed and the moon cast it lights on the streets creating a romantic mood. The soft light of the street lamps cast shadows on the buildings, making it seem like they were the only ones in the world.  
  
"I know it may sound silly, but I want to travel all over the world, experience every kind of pleasure, have my first kiss and find my prince, my knight in shining armor." Her eyes had then turned into shining stars.  
  
'That isn't a silly dream." Hotohori rebuked.  
  
" It just seems that most people want adventure and such. Or they would want everything their heart desires. To me it seems that I just want to live a normal life." Crysta was downcast. "Reality always seems to want to crush me down. That's why I love my dreams."  
  
"Why aren't you making them come true? It seems simple enough."  
  
"To me it doesn't look that easy. I am very afraid."  
  
"What did I tell you when I was in your room? I told you that I would always be there to protect you. You shouldn't be afraid." Hotohori smiled and they soon saw the lights of the restaurant." We're here." He then veered off to valet. " Might as well go into public with style. Coming, Crysta."  
  
" I am. Let's go order." And off they went to order a feast for dinner.  
  
  
  
While Crysta and Hotohori debated on whether to order seafood or beef, Tomo and Ai were cleaning the kitchen or rather little elves were cleaning and Tomo and Ai were watching TV and making out.  
  
Tomo saw that the program was finished and turned off the TV. He turned to Ai and said, "It's a great thing that I remembered that 24 hour cleaning service or we would have had to so it ourselves." He then started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop that." Ai said trying to push Tomo's arms away. He then started to increase his efforts to tickle her. " Hey stop that… hehe, really please… haha... stop."  
  
"Ok I will." Tomo then started to put.  
  
"Quit that as well. Instead of tickling me, you could kiss me instead."  
  
" Now that's a task I'd be willing to do." Then he started toward here and began kissing her when a noise bothered them.  
  
"Uhmm… we're done. Can you please pay us?" A blue colored elf asked them.  
  
" Ok as long as it will get you out of here. Here's fifty dollars."  
  
" Thanks. Nice doing business with you." And the elves were gone in a poof of smoke.  
  
" Now where were we?" And they started to make out again.  
  
"What type of food does Chichiri like? "  
  
"Almost anything."  
  
" Ok, then we'll just get one order of each type of food."  
  
" Let's finish ordering then."  
  
A hat appeared in the living room and out came Chichiri. "Hello, anybody here, no da!" He peered around the room.  
  
"What!" Tomo yelled as he got up.  
  
"Hello, Tomo. It's a nice night, no da! Hiya, Ai. Where' s dinner, no da?" He looked at Ai leaning against Tomo.  
  
"Oh, dinner should be here in a few minutes. There was a fire and uhmm … dinner got burnt."  
  
"No worries, no da. I think that Hotohori and Crysta are just coming in right now, no da."  
  
"Tomo, Ai, we're back."  
  
"We're in the living room," called Ai.  
  
Hotohori and Crysta walked into the living room where everyone was talking. "It's about time," grumbled Tomo. He was glaring at Chichiri for breaking in. ' When can I ever get a moment alone with Ai, when everyone seems to barge in.' "Well what are you here for? Is it just to bother Ai and me?"  
  
"No, I didn't come here to do that, no da! Hotohori called and told me that Crysta was worried about Lantis. I came because of that and something else, no da."  
  
"Anyway, we have dinner and when we set it up, we can start talking about Lantis's dissapearance." Hotohori replied, trying to break the tension that seemed to build up in Tomo.  
  
"Sorry, no time for that no da." And with that he grabbed Crysta and Ai's hands and pulled them through his hat to another part of the world.  
  
"Well, I think that we should start to set up dinner." Hotohori said, smiling at Tomo.  
  
"What!!! Why did you invite that nutcase to come for dinner? We could have found out everything about Lantis's dissapearance. Now, he has taken them to some unknown area and we can't find them." Tomo yelled at Hotohori. Little anger marks forming on his head.  
  
" Relax. He'll come back and I don't think that Ai would want to be away from you for a long time." Hotohori said slyly.  
  
" Shut up. Let's just go and set up dinner before the girls come back." With that, they went off the dining room with Hotohori laughing along the way.  
  
The girls had popped out of the hat and were in a large room with many electronic instruments.  
  
" Hey, Chichiri, what did you do that for and where are we?" Crysta said as she looked around the room.  
  
" Mysterious as ever, Chichiri.' An unknown voice called. " Shame on you for not telling them why you took them here." A short figure entered the light. It was Aska from Rayearth.  
  
" Sorry, milady, but I thought you wanted them here as soon as possible, no da." He said in reply.  
  
" I did want them here soon, but you didn't have to just take them away that quickly. You could have explained it to them." Aska said exasperated.  
  
" But that would have made you job much easier and I like annoying you. So good bye no Da!" He then vanished again.  
  
"What will I do with him? Anyway I know that you are not true anime characters, but humans."  
  
"What! How do you know?" Ai said. Ai and Crysta both had listened to her and both found it hard to understand that someone would know.  
  
" This facility was designed by the Goddess to protect this world from anything that would destroy it. Chichiri is one of this agency's top agents, though he sometimes is a bit crazy. It was convenient for us to have Hotohori call him to help you because it would have taken more time to bring you here ourselves. Anyway you are here because you need to have your powers awakened and get weapons to fight this evil threatening this world."  
  
" Why did you need us to fight this evil in your world?" Crysta asked.  
  
" We would not be able to destroy it because it originates from your world of reality. Reality destroys the imagination and we were first figments of imagination before we became real. So to destroy it, we needed people who know of reality but refuse to give in to it. These persons would have to truly believe in anime to go through the portal into this world. That's why you were chosen. You both are true otaku's and would do anything to save anime."  
  
"Ok, since we know why we are here, what do we need to do now?" They asked Aska.  
  
" To awaken your powers we need to test you. These tests are not games but combat with computer generated monsters. The powers you have should awaken within you and protect you from any danger you cannot handle as yourself. Once we analyze the data given from our machines about your powers you will be equipped with weapons. When all this is done, you'll be sent back and in a week you will need to go on a journey to save this world."  
  
Crysta and Ai looked at each other. They were discussing, whether or not they would go through these 'tests'. Crysta asked, " Would you risk your life for anime?"  
  
" I would." Ai replied.  
  
" Well, then. There is nothing more to talk about." They turned to Aska." We're going to go through with the tests."  
  
" So shall we get started? Both of you will be separated and go through the Juggernaut test. At the end of this test, your powers should have awakened and then chief artisans we create and design your weapons. Are you both ready?" Aska turned to them.  
  
" Yes."  
  
"Then off to the tests." They then walked into the dark corridors toward the rooms.  
  
Chichiri had returned to the house that Crysta and Ai were living in. " Hello, again. I'm back, no da."  
  
" Where did you take them?" yelled Tomo as he grabbed the front of Chichiri's shirt.  
  
" Hey don't worry. They'll be back soon. So what's for dinner no da?"  
  
The girls were fitted in a suit that had sensors to gain data of what they did. " Ok, the tests shall begin. You both will have to go through the challenges. Your suit will tell all of what is happening in the rooms. The rooms will both be side by side and at the end you will be able to see each other. So ready set go!" Aska yelled.  
  
The girls were off. They started to go through the challenges as if they were thin air. At the end of the Juggernaut was a large egg.  
  
'Hey what is that?' they thought when the egg started to hatch. Out of the egg came a manticore and its mother soon came. They both battled hard against the monsters and when all hope seemed to be lost a strange burst of energy broke within them.  
  
" What!" They cried at the same instant. Wings started to form from their backs. Ai's wings were the color of water, the sky and the clouds. They were opalescent and looked like dragon wings. Water seemed to form the wings. She then called a spell to destroy the monsters." Ice-Dragon!" A huge torrent of water in the shape of a dragon then swirled around the monsters, finally running through them until they were destroyed.  
  
Crysta's wings were the color of fire and the darkness of night. These wings were like a phoenix's wings or raven's because they were black but had fire licking across it. A spell came to her mind. " Starfire Burst!" Huge comets of fire started raining down on her monsters and they were ash at the end.  
  
When they exited the Juggernaut, they looked at each other. Their appearances had changed. Crysta's hair had a reddish sheen to it and her eyes had little stars in them. Ai's hair and eyes had changed too. Aska then walked in. " Ah, it's as I thought. You two are the destined ones to save this world."  
  
" What! You weren't even sure if we could save this world." They both yelled.  
  
" It doesn't matter now. There was a legend in this world that two saviors woud fight and protect this land. Their powers, though elemental you call for the other side of their personality to awaken and fight. When dormant, the person would act like usual, but when the power is used, the other side of their personality would take over. You, Ai have a more optimistic and innocent or kinder personality than Crysta's. Crysta's other side is more dark and mysterious. These saviors are called _____. The weapons of these warriors would change according to the person wielding it."  
  
"Ok, so now do we get these weapon?"  
  
"yes and fortunately we have them here." They went off to another room. " In this room is the weapons for the ___. Crysta's your items are over to the left and Ai's is to the right. These items will all change to fit you. After you're done getting them, they will become light and go into a special pendant. The pendant you will need is on both of your sides. Also, your powers will fall asleep as soon as you grab the pendant. So now grab what is needed and then you can go back. And to make it easier for you to get them out, grab the pendant first and all the equipment will go into it. "  
  
"Ok." And so they went to their sides and grabbed the pendant and everything happened as Aska said.  
  
" Now that you are done. We'll take you back home.' Aska then called out in an unknown language words. They then were returned back to the house.  
  
"Finally we're back." Crysta said. "Back to dinner?"  
  
"Yes." And so off they went to the dining room. 


End file.
